The One I Couldn't Protect
by NoLongerThere
Summary: Auggie is mysteriously absent from work. When Annie goes to see what's up she discovers something that she never expected.  The story is better than the summary... I promise
1. The One I Couldn't Protect

The One I Couldn't Protect

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

Auggie is mysteriously absent from work. When Annie goes to see what's up she discovers something that she never expected.

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

**So this one I decided to put up because I felt as though three Glee stories in a row would be kind of over kill.**

**I decided to do one for Cover Affairs, from USA Network, and then I would possible go back to Glee.**

**So this one, I figure, is going to be a short to medium length one. It all depends on how much my hands hurt after the day, how much work my teachers give me, and how far I want to take it.**

**Enjoy!**

**MiniKimChi**

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Auggie? Are you in there?" Annie asked knocking on the huge wooden door that separated herself from Auggie's home.

"No," came the response.

"But you answered. Come on, you're late for work and Joan's wondering where you are."

"No, only you are wondering where I am. I put in my notice that I was taking today off three weeks ago with Joan. She knows where I am." Auggie answered.

"So you knew you were taking today off? Why? You're never off though." She was becoming more curious with each passing second.

"I'm never off because I take today off."

"Why today of all days?"

Annie listened for the response. Quietly she heard Auggie stand up from where she could only guess was the couch, and walk over to the door. She heard the two locks on the door being unlocked then the door stood open.

Standing in front of her was Auggie, clad in a pair of sweat pants that looked too big and a shirt that fit him just right. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were red.

"Auggie, are you okay? Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I couldn't protect her."

"What?"

"I couldn't protect her and now-" he paused, "she's gone."

**Dun… dun…dunnnnnn~**

**So I know it's not that great of an introduction but I promise I will get better. Well I think it will get better.**

Comments and reviews are welcome! \(^.^)/ 


	2. Here Goes Nothing

The One I Couldn't Protect

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

**While writing this chapter I ran into a bit of a problem.**

**I know what I want to write about and I know how I want it to end, it's just finding the perfect way to start it off.**

**I think I did an okay job starting it off but comment and let me know what you think of it.**

MiniKimChi (^_^)v

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

_***.:**__**A.N. – ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE WRITTEN IN THE POINT OF VIEW OF AUGGIE UNLESS OTHERWISE NOTED**__**:.***_

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walk back over to the couch, carefully, because even I don't trust myself in the state of mind that I'm in. I almost forcefully sit down and I lean my head back against the wall while running my hand through my hair. I hear Annie walk over to the couch and I feel the cushion sink underneath her.

I never meant to let her in, it just kind of happened. I knew that she wouldn't give up the fight to find out what's the matter with me but I wasn't planning to give the fight up either. Annie just happens to be very persuasive and I wish she wasn't. Of all days, today she had to see what was wrong. She couldn't have come a day where I was out sick? No, she had to come today. Today just had to be today.

"So why _are_ you not coming to work today? It must be for some important reason since you knew you were going to be missing today three weeks ago." I hear Annie say. I can tell she's looking at me because her voice doesn't sound muffled but I can't tell if she wants a serious answer or the truth. I really don't want to elaborate on the truth.

I lean forward resting my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees. "I always take today off. Think of it like a mental health day to give my ears a break."

I hear her sigh and I catch a bit of what I think is a, 'oh-my-goodness-he-did-_not_-just-try-to-lie-to-me' smile.

"If that's the reason you want to use then fine, but who's this girl you couldn't protect?"

I freeze for a moment and recollect myself just as quickly. She had to ask _that_ question? "Why do you need to know?" I snap, a little harsher than I really wanted to sound.

I hear Annie lean back against the couch. My guess is that she's looking at the ceiling and smiling that classic, 'so-you're-gonna-make-this-harder-on-yourself,' smile. She shifts, "because Auggie, when my best friend doesn't show up to work after putting in notice weeks prior, I kind of worry. You hate doctors and you hate not having anything to do, so spill. Who is this girl and why does she matter to you?"

Who is this girl? _This_ girl. That's all she is? This? I can feel my heart breaking into four pieces since it broke into two pieces when took her from me. I can feel the tears beginning to form on my eyes but I don't care. I know that Annie won't let me leave this house until I tell her everything… in fact she won't leave this house until I tell her everything, and Annie staying with me nagging me for information is not at the top of my 'Auggie Do' list

"Auggie…?"

I can only faintly hear Annie in the back of my mind. Here goes nothing…

"Auggie? Are you okay?"

"Annie, how much do you know about me? I mean _really_ know about me?"

"Well I know about your eye sight and how it happened. I know about your brothers and… that's mostly it so… not much."

"How much do you know about how I lost my eye sight?"

"Just that you were Special Ops in Iraq and when you got out of the Humvee to look at a dead dog it blew and now your Ray Charles."

I'll admit I had to smile at that last bit. Ray Charles. I am like him… except for the whole music thing. "So you don't know anything about me from before the accident.

"Well Natasha-" Annie starts.

"Yeah, she's the reason I left but even before then. Even before I decided I wanted to be part of the military." I was surprised at how little she knew about me. She was always the first person to know something that was important but seriously? Was I that far under her radar?

"Auggie, what are you trying to get at?" I could tell she was really confused. I felt, and heard, her shift so that she was sitting, facing me.

I sighed. Here really did go nothing. "I have four older brothers right?"

Annie didn't say anything but I just had to assume that she nodded yes.

"Carter's the oldest then comes Brayden, Kellen, Trevor then, last but not least, me. Trevor thinks he had it easy then his 10th birthday rolls around and surprise, he gets a little brother for a present."

"What does this have to do with the girl you couldn't protect?" Annie asks. She seems really curious but sometimes that gets her into trouble.

"It's not just sons in the family. When I was 12, my mom had another baby," I couldn't help but to let out a laugh, "finally my mom got what she wanted. A baby girl."

I could almost hear Annie brighten up. "You have a sister! Where is she! Who is she! What's her name! Can I meet her! What's she like! Where-"

"Will you let me finish?" I cut in. Annie had too many questions and not enough prior information.

"Yeah sorry. Continue."

"Statistics show that the child has a one in 70 chance of having a disability if the mother is 45 or over. My mom had my sister when she was 61." As soon as I started to spit out numbers I could hear little gasps and sighs as she fully comprehended the situation.

"So you're saying that… your sister…has…"

"My sister is severely autistic. She has an IQ of 26, no steady means of communication, little to no social skills, and that's just to start off the list." By the end of my explaining I was nearly yelling. I slam my mouth shut and hope that Annie understands. Even if she doesn't I could use a slap in the face.

Annie just sat there. Not moving, not talking, not anything. If she had stopped breathing that wouldn't surprise me.

We sat there for a while, three minutes I'd guess, before she said something. It was a whisper and if I hadn't been waiting for her to ask a question I would have missed it. "What was her name?"

"Luciné."

"It's pretty." Annie went quiet for a while longer. "So she's the one you couldn't protect?"

I just nodded. Tears were clouding my vision, well, vision if I had any, and I didn't want to know what I sounded like.

We sat there some more, me silently crying and Annie just staring at me when suddenly Annie moves closer to me. I want to move away but I've been enough of a jerk already. She wraps me in a tight embrace and I fall into it, missing the warmth of another person.

"What happened to her?" Annie asks, whispering in my ear in a way that is actually calming.

"Iraq," I sob and I feel Annie tense. That probably wasn't the best word choice to use but it's true.

"Auggie… what do you mean, 'Iraq'?"

I sighed and sat up, breaking her embrace. Here goes everything.


	3. The Death Of My Life

The One I Couldn't Protect

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

**So… last chapter I think kind of was a shocker to a lot of people. I guess everyone thought it was going to be WAY different outcome than it turned out to be.**

**I wrote this for my friend who sister is severely autistic. My friends is deaf too so having a sister who rally has no way of communicating, my friend thinks that she can't protect her sister when it really counts.**

**It's mostly just a what if and then what type of story.**

**Sorry for the confusion (-_-)**

MiniKimChi (^_^)v

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

"When I was 18 my parents went out for their anniversary…" I really can't believe I'm going into this. It just doesn't seem right to pour my troubles out to Annie. "I was at home with Lucy and then I got the call."

I put my head in my hands and thought back to the moment. It was the darkest moment of my life so to speak. Coming back from Iraq blind was pretty dark but this one took the cake.

"August Anderson?"

"Yes?"

"This is Loretto Hospital. I'm calling regarding Karen Linwood-Anderson and Leroy Anderson. Are they your parents?

"Yes, why?"

"I'm sorry to inform you about an accident that occurred."

I remember the moment so clearly, like it was yesterday. My mind started to race and all I could think of were my parents. "What?"

"Your parents were involved in an automotive accident. Both died upon impact. I'm sorry for your loss."

The way I was repeating the exact words of the conversation made it sound like I was a paranoid person, remembering everything that was said. Those words I would never be able to forget. Not even if I went deaf.

I look in Annie's direction. "They just told me my parents both died and all I could do was stand there. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even do anything. All I could do was just freaking stand there and let them tell me about how I needed to get to the hospital and sign some papers."

"What about Lucy?" Annie asks like it is the most important thing in the world.

"I didn't even tell her. After I hung up the phone, I walked into the back room and there she was, sitting on the floor, watching some cartoon show, playing with her blanket, and reminding me so much of the mom I had just lost. I dropped her off at Carter's house on the way to the hospital but she couldn't stay there long. His wife just had a baby."

"What about your other brothers?"

I gave a slight laugh. Yeah what about them? They were always there for the time I didn't want them but when I needed them most they were gone. Where were they?

"Brayden and Kellen had just gotten married and were on their honeymoons in the Caribbean and France. Trevor was at college in California and that left me."

"Left you to deal with your parents death or to take care of your sister?" Annie asks. She seems kind of annoyed with how caring my family was with the whole thing but it really wasn't their fault.

"Both."

"Auggie, I'm still not sure how this involves you not being able to protect your sister in Iraq."

I sighed. "Seven months after my parents died I graduated from high school. I couldn't go to college so I decided to join the Army. I figured, once I was done with that, my college education would be taken care of then I would be able to be a student part time since I had to take care of Lucy."

"So you joined for your sister." Annie says like she just put two and two together. Honestly, I did it half for her, half for me. I knew that the government would take care of life after the army but I also wanted to be able to take care of her. So many times she would get out of hand and I had no way of calming her with out injuring her as well.

"But…" Annie starts and I can tell that she realizes the small detail that I'm forgetting, "You were Special Ops so, I guess after training you didn't leave."

"They said I was really good. They wanted to make me part of the Special Ops and it came with a big paycheck." I bow my head in shame at the next thing I was going to say. "I needed the money. I was struggling to stay afloat with what I was making so I went for it. Also the issues with Natasha helped to make the decision easier."

I hear Annie stand up and walk across the room. I hear the cupboard open the sound of glass clinking. The water from the sink begins to run and then she walks back over to the couch. I feel her grab my hand and the next thing I know, there's a cold glass of water in my hand.

"You did what you had to do Auggie. Don't beat yourself up over it." She is resting her hand over mine and rubbing her thumb against the back of my hand.

I sigh and take a sip of the water. "So I went. I managed to get Kellen to watch after Lucy for the time that I was in Iraq and then once I got back I would regain primary care for her."

"Your plan didn't work out like you planned right?"

I nod. I had planned to be there for about six months, come back and live happily with Lucy. I would go to college and then get a nice job and a house that was a bit safer for her. Instead, I was there for nine months, in rehab for another six, came home to find Lucy gone and a college education that ended up getting me a crappy job at a security firm until Joan found me.

"How did she die? Was it something that happened with your brother?" Annie can tell that talking about the past isn't an easy thing for me but the questions that she is asking now isn't any easier to talk about.

"I never said that she was dead." I look up at the wall but my eyes are closed.

"What?" Annie nearly yelled but I can understand her confusion. When I think back, I guess that I may have made it sound like she died.

"Is it wrong of me to say that I wished instead she had died than what did happen to her? If she died, I would know where she is but…"

"Auggie? What happened to her?" She is breaking each word separately like by doing so, the words will have more impact.

I put the glass of water down on the table. "They took her. I came back blind, the saw me unfit to care for her, and they took her!"

"Why did they take her? Couldn't she live with your brothers?"

"My brothers and I never really were that close. Trevor was 10 years older than me while Carter was 19 years older. Those four were closer than I ever was. I was pretty much the only one who really cared for Lucy and by the time I went blind they all were grown up, married, and had kids of their own."

"Auggie, I'm… I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. Sorry I yelled."

Annie paused for a minute. "Who took her?"

It was a whisper that I almost didn't catch.

"We did."

That probably wasn't the best word choice to use either but it's true.

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

DUN DUN DUNNNNN~!

This was a major turn of events. My sister was reading it, also to edit it, and she was like "I never suspect that!" It was funny.

**I hope I made a 180 for everyone else too. **

I guessing there will be about 1 or 2 more chapters but there will definitely not be more than 3 more.

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Next chapter will be coming soon!**


	4. We Took Her From Me

The One I Couldn't Protect

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Sorry for another 180 but think about it now it is complete circle and everything makes sense. Hopefully this chapter will make everything clear and tie up all the last questions people have.**

**Hopefully I will not make any more questions.**

**MiniKimChi**

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Who's we? The PDP?"

Annie was now really confused. She still had every reason to be. It's not like I was making much sense on my own.

"No. FBI. Not us us, but us enough that it involved Joan."

"Joan? What did she have to do with the whole thing?"

"The FBI questioned her about whether she saw me fit to raise and take care of Lucy. Joan answered honestly and I don't blame her. She said what she had to."

Annie is quiet and so is the whole room except for the clock above the sink. I don't know why I keep it. It's not like it has a purpose.

Finally Annie speaks. "What did Joan say?"

I sigh and close my eyes remembering back to the even where she told me. "I believe that he will be able to provide for her at a later time but not now. Now he is to fragile and is adjusting himself to his current situation."

"That was nice of her."

"But that was nearly 11 years ago. I think that I am able to provide for her now!"

"Auggie I'm not trying to judge but don't you think it would be a little bit easier for you if you didn't have to care for her?"

I turn my head to Annie. Easy was a word that wasn't in my vocabulary. Sure I might say things are easy but in actuality they might not be to me. I might just be saying that.

"Annie," I try to think of a nice way to put this, "nothing in my life had been easy. I have a severely autistic sister, my parents died when I was 18, I went blind, and now, now I don't even know where my sister is. Easy doesn't even register as a word to use in this instance."

Together Annie and I sat there the clock ticking in the background and cars going by on the street echoing off the walls.

"When did you find out that she was gone?"

"It was probably five minutes after I regained consciousness. First the doctor came in and told me I had six broken ribs, I was nearly gutted by shrapnel, my upper right forearm was broken, and oh that I was permanently blind. After the doctor left I heard some people enter the room and shut the door. The man asked if I was August and after I said yes he went straight into it. 'We would like to thank you on the half of the FBI for the service that you have done and we are sorry for the injuries that you have received but onto business. After a thorough investigation we see you unfit to be the primary caregiver to your sister Luciné. As of today she will be cared for by a government run orphanage."

I pause so that Annie has a chance to catch up. "Any questions?"

"What did you do when you found out they were taking her?"

"I jumped out of the bed, pain radiating from every place on my body and proceeded to beat the crap out of the FBI people. I didn't get very far though. The doctors came rushing into the room soon after I jumped the FBI but by then the FBI agents had me pinned to the ground. The doctors gave me morphine, the FBI told me I would not be allowed to know where Luciné was and I cried myself to sleep," I let out a small chuckle, "I did conk one of the FBI people on the head with my cast though. I never thought pain could feel so good."

"Just because you lost your sight they took your sister away from you?"

"Not just that. Me going blind just launched their investigation. Apparently I wasn't making enough to provide for the both of us. Also they said the house wasn't safe and my job hours were unwilling to let me take care of her when I needed to."

"And they won't even let you know where she is so you can't even see her! That's crap."

I'm betting that Annie didn't mean to yell but at a time like this it seemed appropriate. I would be yelling but after everything I had been through I was really good at self-control.

"Oh my gosh! Is it really that late. Sorry Auggie but I told Joan I would be gone for only an hour and I am _so_ late right now!" Quickly I hear Annie get off the couch and I feel something soft touch my cheek. "See you later Auggie!" and with that the front door slip shut as Annie's footsteps echoes through that stairwell.

Gently I touch my cheek feeling the warmth from Annie's lips fade. I smile. Maybe I should take off more often.

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry this one is so short but I promise the next chapter will be up by Saturday. It's already in the works.

**Hope it's starting to make more sense!**

**.:Ji:.**


	5. Tick Tock

The One I Couldn't Protect

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

**So this one is really short because it's just a filler chapter that if I didn't put it in would really confuse people.**

**Enjoy**

**.:Ji:.**

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

It takes about five minutes of being alone in the apartment to break me down again. I did the same thing the first time I came home from the hospital after the accident.

Tick tock

I walked in the front door and expected Lucy to, at least, come running up to me, stop about three feet before she got to me and then go running back to what she was doing. No words would have been exchanged because as the doctors put it, it was pointless talking to her with the mental capacity she had.

_Tick tock_

I always talked to her though. 'Lucy what do you want for dinner?' 'Lucy what are you doing?' 'Come on Lucy, let's go for a walk.'

_Tick tock_

I used to talk her all the time and now I can't even call her on the phone. Does she even remember me? What about mom and dad? Did someone explain to her why they weren't around anymore?

_Tick tock_

I could feel the tears beginning to fall down my cheeks but I didn't care. They weren't going to bring her back and they weren't going to make her stay away. They were just for my own peace of mind to let me know that I didn't forget about her and I didn't stop caring for her.

_Tick tock_

I've given up on trying to keep track of the time and I don't feel like getting up to find my watch. I would much rather sit here and let the couch eat me up until it and I are one.

_Tick tock_

I don't want to have to go to work and although I took this day off for the past 10 years I don't want to do what I usually do. I don't want to look for her because the moment I realize I can't find her I die a little more inside.

_Tick tock_

I don't know how many more times I can die inside before I actually die. I know that I will never find her and even when I get close she is always just out of my reach. I just want to know that she is actually still alive.

_Tick tock_

I just want to see her again but even that can't happen.

_Tick tock_

I just want her to see me.

_Tick tock_

Will she recognize me?

_Tick tock_

Will she even bother to notice me?

_Tick tock_

Will she-

_Knock knock_

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Next Chapter will be a good one… at least I think it is a good one. I will be updating on Tuesday of Wednesday so look forward to it!**

**.:Ji:.**


	6. The Reunion is Always Sweeter

The One I Couldn't Protect

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR **_**SOOO**_** LONG.**

**A family member of mine died and so we had to go to Korea. We spent one week with family and then another with family not sad. After I got back home everything began to pile on for school since it end of the year.**

**I meant to update the last chapter but my sister reminded me that the file at home and I was not. **

**Well HERE IT IS! The final chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**.:Ji:.**

~*~*~*~*~*살다~*~*~*~*~*~*~*꿈~*~*~*~*~*~*~*사랑~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How much longer?" I ask as I sat in the seat next to Annie in her car. We were on the highway and had been for quite some time.

"Not too much longer," Annie said. I hear a piece of paper rustle like she was reading directions then a sigh. 'Finally,' she whispered under her breath and I feel the car turn slightly to the right. Must have found the exit.

I don't even know where we are going. I had been in my apartment thinking to myself then there was a knock on the door. I answered and they suddenly I was being dragged out the door. If I hadn't heard Annie's shoes, she would have been treated like a kidnapper and I would have attacked her.

We drove for a little longer and by this point I stopped paying attention. Suddenly the car jerked to a stop and Annie opened her door, got out, and I did the same.

Carefully I unfolded my cane, tapped it on the ground twice, swiped it in front of my feet and began to walk. To where I didn't know but Annie's arm was there to lead me.

I hear the squeaking of a door and bell bangs off the top of the door.

"Welcome," a woman says.

"Hello," Annie says pulling me right over to what I guess is a desk. "I called earlier about meeting someone."

The woman begins to type then goes 'Oh right, I'm sorry. I wasn't the one to talk to you on the phone. I just started my shift."

"That's fine. This is the man that I mentioned." She pulls me a bit closer. "All we need is about 15 minutes."

I hear a chair squeak as the woman stands up and suddenly she is right next to me. "If you would follow me please." She says and Annie begins to pull me along.

I still don't know where we are but it smells funny. It reminds me of diapers, a sweaty gym, and a hospital all at the same time. We went through several doors, turned down countless halls, and said hello to more people than I thought the earth had on it.

"If you could wait here for a minute? I need to make sure she is ready?" the woman says, and with that she's off.

She was ready? I'm confused. "Annie, where are we?"

I could feel her staring at me probably wondering how to answer the question.

"You'll find out."

"Who is _she_?"

"The receptionist? She's just a person who-"

"No the girl who the receptionist is making sure is ready."

I could hear the playfulness in Annie's voice. "You'll just have to wait and see."

We stand there for about 5 minutes when I hear a door open. I expect it to be the receptionist but when I hear Annie take a shocked breath in, I'm guessing it's not.

"Mr. Anderson?" a man asks but it sounds a bit like a demand.

I nod.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are not allowed to be here."

I am totally confused. "What is _here_?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I am about to answer but when I open my mouth it sounds like a girl.

"You're Mr. Kimmerson? I talked with you earlier. You allowed us to be here." Annie says. She sounds all sweet and innocent but I can tell you really wants to scream at this guy.

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to bring _him_."

"We're only going to be here for a few minutes, that's all. Just let him see her."

"We are not allowed to let him see her by law!"

"Annie, who is her?" I ask. Nobody has told me anything.

"Your sister!" Annie yells. I know she is not mad at me but at the guy and she just slipped.

"Wha-? She's here? How did you find that out?" I knew looking for her was pointless but suddenly I wanted to.

"Joan," Annie says quietly and I hear Mr. Kimmerson take a shocked breath.

"Joan Campbell? How do you know her?"

"Ahh," Annie sounds like she just won the lottery and can use it as a bribe. "So you know Joan. Then you know what she will do if you don't let Mr. Anderson here see his sister."

Annie had never called me Mr. Anderson. It sounded funny.

I hear Mr. Kimmerson shift then Annie wraps her arm in mine and leads me further into the room. Apparently Mr. Kimmerson knows that Joan doesn't joke around.

We walk for a while, and the whole time I hear people crying and shrieks coming from all around me followed by a, 'shh shh it's okay'. Suddenly I feel like my legs are made of jell-o and I can't walk. If Annie wasn't leading me down the hall I know I would fall to the ground, unable to move.

We stop suddenly and I head a door squeak open and suddenly everything in the entire building is quite. I can picture her in my head. She has the bluest eyes, thanks to the recessive genes from my parents, and hair that is lighter than mine but darker than dirty blonde. She has a spaced out look but if you say her name there is a flash of recognition then nothing. She's small for her age but that's because of the medication for her seizures.

I don't even know if she looks the same.

I am about to call out her name when suddenly I feel something slam into me and it's wrapped around my waist. I try to struggle out but it only holds on tighter.

"Yuu goe ahwae," it says and I freeze.

"Lucy?"

I feel the head in the stomach nod. Slowly I wrap my arms around Lucy's small waist as I carefully kneel down to her level. She still is small.

I pull her in closer to me and hug her even tighter. I had been waiting 11 years for this moment and I wasn't going to let it go to waste or let it pass me by.

Slowly I mouth 'thank you' to Annie. I know that she is watching. I smile, I can almost hear her nod 'your welcome' back.

Lucy was in my arms and I wasn't going to be letting her go any time soon. She was talking and she knew who I was. She knew that I had left and she… she… she was there in the arms.

I don't think that I can get over the fact that we were there a mess on the floor in each other's arms and I can't thank Annie enough.

Turns out that loosing someone, only makes the reunion that much sweeter.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ!

.:Ji:.


End file.
